Addicted
by iLen-Rin
Summary: You can never stop Rin Kagamine from doing what she likes best. Street fighting. She's very addicted to it and Len decides she needs to be addicted to something else. -Written by Renn-


Hey guys! Renn here. This is just a one-shot involving Len and Rin because I lost a bet with Malirra. Thanks Jenn. (No problem! -Jenn) It also means, I'm trying this alone. Wohoo.

-Renn

I DON'T OWN VOCALOID YOU THICK HEADED PEOPLE!

* * *

"Rin, did you hurt yourself again?" Miku asked as she tackled her best friend in the classroom. "Geez, Rinny, you have to be more careful!" Rin had bandages over her upper body, even on the neck, down to her stomach. "Look at you, I swear. Ever since you moved in to that new house down the street, you're always getting hurt. Once day, I'm checking that place for ghosts or something." Rin laughed, a bit tensly as they took their seats.

"Don't worry about it, Miku," Rin said. "My house isn't haunted."

"Then you've been street fighting again, haven't you?" Miku asked crossing her arms. The fact that Rin didn't respond was more than enough proof that Miku was correct in her prediction. She sighed. "Rin Kagamine, I swear, one day, you'll get seriously injured and the only I'll tell you is 'I told you so.'" Rin pouted to her friend and gently turned her bandaged arms so she could observe her bandages. She really tore herself up in her last fight. That chick was fighting dirty with others. Rin won anyway, so it didn't matter.

"Alright students, calm down," the teacher said, opening the sliding door into the classroom. Everyone made it to their seats and the teacher went behind his desk, pulling out the attendance sheet. "We have a new student in our class today... Kagamine." Rin's head lifted to look at the teacher questioningly. "Are you related to Len Kagamine?"

"I'd rather not answer that, sir," Rin said, respectfully. This was one of the more, respectful classes in Vocaloid High, unlike the contents of the room next to them. Rin wondered why that was sometimes because this class was the most delinquent out of the rest of the classes in Vocaloid high. For example, Rin herself got into daily street fight and Miku would steal things every so often.

"Alright then," the teacher said, nodding. "Len, you can enter now." The door slid open again and a guy that had blonde hair with red edges walked into the room. "Please introduce yourself."

"Kagamine Len," the guy said. "And I'm here to turn this class upside down." Whispers errupted from the class and Rin leaned over to whisper to Miku.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Miku asked.

"Miku, Len's-" A hand slammed down on Rin's desk, startling her. She looked up to see Len in front of her with a wild smirk. "Especially you, Rin." Rin glared at him, but refused to lash out at him during class. She didn't want to destroy the class's title as the most respectful class. They were very attached to the title because this class was the most competetive to keep their title.

"Please leave Rin alone," Miku snapped. Len's face scrunched up a bit, but he went back to his seat and the class relaxed to listen to the teacher again.

"Today, you'll be working in groups," the teacher stated. "Rin, Len, Neru, you're team one. Miku, Kaito, Meiko, team two. Gumi, Miki, Yuki, team three..." The teacher kept listing off each student for the group project and soon, they got into their groups.

"So, Len, do you know Rin?" Neru asked, digging her thumbnail into the side of her index finger. She had a bad texting addiction, so that was how she coped with it.

"Of course," Len said. "Who wouldn't? She is the best fighter out on the streets." Rin crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "But of course, the reason I was sent to juvie..." Len leaned over to Rin and gently pulled on her collar, making Rin squeak.

"Mr. Gakupo!" Rin called, standing up. "May I please be switched into a new group?"

"I'm sorry, Rin," Gakupo said. "I can't switch you anymore." Rin sighed. "But, you can go outside of a minute if you want." Rin nodded and quickly left the classroom to head up to the roof. When she was up there, she instantly lit a cigarette and placed it to her lips, sucking in a breath.

"Smoking's bad for you, Rin," a familiar voice said. Rin sighd and turned around.

"What the hell do you want, Len?" Rin asked. Len leaned on the fence next to her and took her cigarette, throwing it off the roof. She glared at him.

"I told you, it's bad for you," Len said.

"Why the hell did you enroll into my class? I told you. No contact other when I'm at rehab," Rin said, sternly. "And don't be so showy in front of my class. We have the 'best class' title and I don't want you provoking us to take it away." Len sighed and crossed his arms.

"I was only trying to help you," he responded. "I've told you before, haven't I?"

"Told me what?" Rin asked.

"I love you. I love you enough to guild you through this," Len said, claiming her gaze. "Rin, you know-" Rin threw her cigarettes at him and he caught it. "Good girl." Len dropped it to the floor and smashed the contents with his foot. "Remember Rin-"

"I know!" Rin snapped. "This is for my own health. You don't have to remind me each day...Don't tell me the same things." Rin walked past him and back into the building, gently shutting the door.

* * *

"Alright, our next round is the Yellow Devil V.S. the Red Angel," the announcer, Meiko, said. Rin stood from her crate seat and the people around cheered. She was the Yellow Devil, one of the most famous female street fighters. Behind her was Neru and Miku, her best friends. On the other side was the Red Angel, Yuki Kaai. "You two remember the rules, don't you?"

"Of course," both girls said.

"Then begin!" Rin slouched into a fighting position as Yuki danced around her, just skirting beyond Rin's wingspan. Rin watched Yuki carefully before swinging her legs and tripping the young girl. Rin used that time to clutch Yuki's neck, throwing the girl into the red brick alley wall. Yuki sprung up and ran towards Rin, bullet punching Rin's stomach. But to Rin, it hurt as much as getting hit by a cloud. She easily took Yuki's arm, turned the girl around and used her foot to push Yuki's back into the ground. A snapping was heard and the round was over. Rin walked casually back to her friends and slipped on her jacket.

"Great job Rin, but you're not as happy when you fight," Miku said, as the three girls walked home.

"Miku, I got the answer from Len!" Neru said. Rin grabbd her ponytail and yanked it.

"Don't you fucking dare," she hissed. She let it go instantly and sighed as they arrived to her doorstep. "Whatever, see you later." Miku and Neru waved as Rin entered the house and switched on the lights.

"You've been fighting again, haven't you?" Len asked, his arms crossed.

"I can't help it, it's like my drug," Rin said, shrugging. Len approched her and pinned her to the door.

"Then I'll be your new drug."

* * *

I hope you're happy now Malirra. I wanna see your story next! xD Oh and:

Please R&R!


End file.
